Para ti y para mi
by Lagar
Summary: Selección de one shots y drabbles sobre Natsuki y Shizuru
1. Chapter 1

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

No nos reconoceremos

Tú no me amas, ya no más. Si lo hicieras hace mucho te hubieras marchado, porque lo nuestro no tiene futuro, porque ya no puedes más.

Hace poco lo sabes, mucho antes lo supe yo; no dije nada esperando arreglarlo, cuando quise hablar me dijiste que no.

Si no me di cuenta, es porque otra vez me di una oportunidad, pero las palabras son claras, lo que no le dices a los demás lo deja bastante claro, tus intenciones no se pueden ocultar más.

No dejaré ninguna nota, no me verás llorar, soy cobarde y no puedo marcharme; sin embargo no te detendré.

Alguien mejor está a fuera para ti, posiblemente ya se conozcan, sé que serás feliz, que tampoco lloraras.

Vida mía márchate a sus brazos, viaja a su lado; en algún extremo volveremos a encontrarnos para no hablarnos, nuestras miradas se cruzarán y no nos reconoceremos; porque serás completamente feliz, porque desde el cielo seré incansable para ti.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, esto será sencillamente una sección de textos pequeños de temas amplios. Se aceptan ideas y con gusto las desarrollaré.

Bonito día a todos y aunque los tiempos sean difíciles, está en nosotros no dejarnos vencer.

Ciao!


	2. Sí sabías - Parte 1

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Sí sabías

La fiesta de apertura del ciclo laboral había sido un éxito como cada año, todos pensaban lo mismo con vasos de licor en mano, y bocadillos baratos en la boca. Entre todos ellos, se encontraba Natsuki Kuga la re contratación de la sede que hace 1 año fue enviada sorpresivamente a las afueras de Osaka a reintegrar y supervisar el sistema escolar en pequeñas poblaciones a las que les hacía falta organización y sistema.

Lejos de tomarlo como una burla a su arduo trabajo, Natsuki estaba segura de que sería una gran oportunidad, el centro del mundo no era Tokio y ella pudo comprobarlo mes a mes fuera de esa sonora ciudad, la cual ahora apenas soportaba y a la cual sólo había regresado por solicitud de la super intendente Midori, quien no había dudado en nominar a Natsuki para dicha labor titánica cuando hace un año fue tan necesario. Natsuki regresó con la promesa de estar en la nómina de Tokio no más de 1 año, pues había descubierto su verdadera vocación en aquellos poblados, en cada escuela que necesitara ayuda.

Tenía un año completo para entregar sus resultados y planes, sin embargo a los 3 días de regreso no soportaba la idea de quedarse más. Mucho menos cuando a lo lejos escuchó la risa característica de Reito Kansaki, su ex compañero.

La amistad de Reito y Natsuki siempre fue sospechosa para los ojos ajenos, muchos rumores había sobre parentesco, incluso había quienes decían que había sentimientos románticos entre ambos; no podían estar más equivocados pues Natsuki sólo tenía ojos para las mujeres. Reito tenía interés en cualquier mujer que lo soportara y que pudiera llevar a la cama.

Natsuki pensó en las posibilidades, si se levantara ahora sería sospechoso, sobre todo porque estaba con Nao, quien no paraba de hablar sobre lo bueno y lo malo durante su ausencia. Natsuki optó por dar la espalda a la molesta escena, hace meses habría sido doloroso ver a Reito de la mano de esa mujer, la mujer que los separó.

A lo lejos, Reito miro a Natsuki con angustia, nadie se esperaba que ella regresara, los rumores decían que había logrado mucho en otros lados y que ella no tenía la menor intención de volver, al menos eso le dijo Chie Harada quien ahora saludaba a Reito.

 _"¿Impresionante no? Kuga de vuelta en Tokio"_

Al comentario le acompañó el leve disimulo de Shizuru Fujino, actual pareja de Reito, quien después de intentar ocultar la curiosidad sobre Natsuki decidió marcharse al tocador; el camino al tocador tendría una mejor vista que desde donde se encontraba, con suerte podrían saludarse una vez más, con ayuda del cielo incluso hablar.

 _"Sabes"_ – Continuó Chie – _"Dicen que viene con un humor peor que el de antes"_

Reito no comentó palabra, se dedicó a observar lo poco que podía de Natsuki, poco le importó que Shizuru se fuera sin decir a dónde.

 _"Yo que tú me cuidaba, dicen que Midori está en deuda con ella y seguro le pide tu cabeza, ya sabes por eso de que te robaste a su novia"_

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, debo confesar que me siento extraña utilizando el "narrador" mode en mis fics porque me cuesta muchísimo, ojalá les agrade.

En este espacio de relatos cortos se aceptan sugerencias.

Saludos y lindo fin de semana.

Espero sus comentarios :)


	3. Sí sabías - Parte 2

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Sí sabías II

 _"Sé que me quieres dejar porque ella regresó"_ \- Shizuru ignoró las palabras de Reito - _"Pero no importa ya no te amo"_

 _"Nunca me amaste Reito"_ \- Fue triste por algún tiempo, darse cuenta, pero ambos estaban cómodos, ella quiso evitar peleas y él quiso conservarla lo más que pudiera -

 _"Te aseguro que jamás estará contigo, jamás te dará una oportunidad"_

Reito se fue y como era su costumbré cerró la puerta con fuerza excesiva, como si el ruido le diera más importancia al berrinche. Shizuru sabía que era culpable por haber soportado tanto; ambos eran buenos para mentir por esa razón estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. El regreso de Natsuki los exaltó a ambos, Reito se agobiaba cada mañana mientras tomaba el desayuno pensando en qué haría cuando tuviera frente a Natsuki; era ella a quien tendría que rendirle cuentas mientras Midori no estuviera, tendría que llegar más temprano, ser más preciso y veloz, su trabajo tenía que ser impecable, entregarlo a tiempo, con ello evitaría a Natsuki, era sencillo, podía hacerlo.

Fue sencillo hasta que no pudo hacerlo; la culpa lo traicionó. El trabajo de Reito consistía en correr números, verificar que todo estuviera en orden, es decir que no hubiera ni una sola deuda y que siempre hubiera dinero para cualquier imprevisto en alguna de las varias escuelas primarias que la oficina # 4 de Tokio tenía a cargo. Los rumores decían que pronto sería ascendido a un puesto gubernamental de más importancia. Pocas veces veía a Natsuki, ambos se daban los buenos días y buenas noches, no había más de qué hablar.

Reito nunca descifró a Shizuru, nunca superó las palabras de Natsuki.

Natsuki era una mujer hermosa pero muy tímida, ello fue la razón de la poco o nula experiencia en relaciones con mujeres; pero la manera en que se expresaba de Shizuru, la forma en cómo la miraba le hicieron ver a Reito que posiblemente era momento de buscar a una mujer así para él; nunca fue su intención enamorarse de la misma mujer; qué mas podía hacer sino aprovechar la oportunidad que su amiga no se atrevía a tomar.

Cuando Natsuki se enteró sobre las citas de Reito y Shizuru no dijo nada, ella era una cobarde; él sudaba confianza y Shizuru no sabía que Natsuki existía, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Sí sabía Shizuru, y cómo desconocer los sentimientos de Natsuki si esas miradas lo decían todo; si la expresión al verla con Reito lastimaba como ver a una rosa marchita pero Natsuki no se decidía, aceptar salir con Reito fue un pasatiempo para acercarse a Natsuki pero Natsuki se marchó.

Se sentía liberada, como si todo encajara perfectamente desde la llegada de Natsuki; Reito ya no formaba parte de su vida, desde hace meses que seguían por seguir, ella estaba de vuelta y simplemente todo era emocionante; las reuniones de los sábados serían la excusa perfecta, semana a semana miró a Natsuki, aprendió su lenguaje corporal. Shizuru estaba consiente de que Natsuki no la tomaría en cuenta a menos de que ella hiciera algo, por eso, cuando supo cómo acercarse presionó más, cada vez un poco más. También sabía que Natsuki ya debería estar al tanto de su soltería y le aterraba pensar que Natsuki estuviera con alguien más sólo eso la detendría porque confiaba en ella misma sabía que podía ganarse su corazón una vez más.

Sabía que tenía pocos minutos antes que Natsuki tomara su portafolio y saliera del lugar rápidamente como cada sábado, por eso se acercó a ella y dejó hablando solo a Takeda san.

 _"Kuga san"_ \- Natsuki elevó la mirada por educación, ya sabía de quién se trataba la voz -

 _"Fujino sensei"_ \- En labios de Natsuki su nombre de esa manera tan formal era molesto -

 _"Me pregunto qué tenemos que hacer en la secretaría de educación media para lograr que labore con nosotros"_ \- El comentario fue acompañado de una sonrisa honesta, el elogio quedó perdido -

Natsuki no podía estar resentida con Fujino Shizuru, ella no había hecho nada mal, a pesar de haber salido su ex mejor amigo era una mujer responsable, amable y muy bella, no que eso cuente en algo pero era importante remarcarlo, después de todo fue un factor importante en otros tiempos, cuando estaba enamorada.

 _"Mi contrato está atado con Sugiura Midori, usted debe saber que es imposible que ella firme un cambio de plaza"_

 _"Cierto"_ \- La respuesta de Natsuki pareció ser una invitación a tomar asiento cerca de ella. Natsuki miró a todos lados buscando a alguien o algo que la liberara de entablar una conversación con esa mujer pero todos parecían ocupados, se irguió de más y dejó la lapicera a lado de las hojas que ya había terminado de firmar.

 _"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted Fujino sensei? "_ \- Shizuru sabía que era la única cómoda en esa plática y que el acercamiento no había sido la mejor idea, Natsuki tomó su portafolios y guardó las hojas en él -

Todo era sencillo, hasta que dejaba de serlo. La mirada directa de Natsuki bloqueó la mente de Shizuru, en sus ojos un reflejo de inocencia le advirtió, no era justo para ella.

 _"Espero tenga un buen fin de semana Kuga san" -_ Fue la primera vez que salió de la sala de juntas antes que nadie más; las palabras de Reito resonaron fuerte -

No existen las segundas oportunidades.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sigo viva :)

Espero sus comentarios e ideas para estos relatos chiquitos.

Saludos a todos!


	4. Chef a domicilio - Parte 1

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Chef a domicilio - Parte 1

Con la promesa que me he hecho a mi misma, sobre cuidar mejor de mi, heme aquí en casa un sábado a las 3 de la tarde.

Todo empezó cuando comencé a sentirme mal, mareos, dolores de cabeza y después de una visita larga y exhaustiva a una clínica, me informaron que sufría un grado leve de desnutrición. Me sentí tan apenada, tan cohibida con el doctor; él sin mucho interés me reclamó que la salud estaba mucho antes que el trabajo.

Me dio unos resultados de laboratorio que por supuesto no entendía y me recetó unas pastillas así como una dieta muy balanceada. Todo esto se lo conté a Reito, que sin dudarlo me dio una tarjeta con el nombre "Kuga Natsuki" una conocida de él y según sus palabras una excelente amiga y muy preparada chef. Le dije que no eran necesarias medidas tan excesivas, sin embargo el domingo por la mañana mientras me preparaba un té oolong el timbre de la puerta de mi casa sonó dos veces.

Mis padres no me avisaron que vendrían y sabía que todos mis amigos estaban con sus familias o también descansando. Abrí la puerta y la mujer más hermosa que haya visto hasta ahora me ofrecía una reverencia.

 _"Ara"_

 _"Buenos día, Kuga Natsuki a sus órdenes"_ \- Tardé unos segundos en recordar en dónde había escuchado el nombre. Ambas manos sobre la puerta y sin pensar en cómo reaccionar - _"Soy la chef que contrató señorita"_ \- Dijo con una voz grave pero con un tono de consternación -

Despabilada al ver el precioso color de ojos le hablé - _"Aunque sería un placer tenerte en mi casa yo no solicité los servicios de algún chef"_

 _"Reito dijo que usted diría eso"_ \- Me entregó una nota que se encontraba dentro de su maletín azul- _"También me pidió que le entregara esto"_

La nota era corta y decía lo siguiente:

 _La primera visita ya está pagada junto con todas las compras que ella lleva consigo, por favor déjala que haga su trabajo y podrás decidir después._

 _PS: Sé que estarás en tu casa, así que por el cariño que te tengo por favor déjala entrar. Atentamente tu mejor amigaaaaa._

Ex mejor amiga, por cierto Reito es gay.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose me obligó a dejar de mirar la nota y buscar a la chef, quien se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta de mi casa con dos canastas llenas de víveres.

 _"¿Puedo pasar?"_ \- Preguntó, era bastante delgada para poder cargar el peso de todo y aún así parecía que no tenía ninguna dificultad -

 _"Adelante"_ \- Le respondí, ella volteó a todos lados buscando la cocina y se adentró en mi hogar, yo aproveché para mirarle... ya saben en donde -

 _"Aquí me instalaré y tardaré 3 horas o 4 en finalizar, puede si gusta estar presente o no, sin embargo necesito un par de minutos para corroborar la información que me fue otorgada"_

 _"¿Qué clase de información?"_ \- Demandé al instante, por muy atractiva que fuera no estaba para nada contenta de la intromisión en MI casa en domingo-

 _"Pues, información sobre su alimentación"_ \- Buscaba nuevamente entre su maletín una libreta y una pluma, mismas que depositó en la barra de la cocina para después colocarse un mandil color café obscuro. Ahí fue donde noté más sobre ella, su físico era impresionante, su estatura un poco más baja que la mía. Vestía de gris y lentamente tomó con ambas manos su cabello para hacer una coleta. Como si estuviéramos en un lugar propio de ella me invitó a tomar asiento mientras repasábamos la "información".

 _"Su nombre es Fujino Shizuru, mucho gusto"_ \- Hablaba sin mirarme, tan perpleja estaba por la situación que seguía de pie por lo que ella me invitó nuevamente a tomar asiento. Accedí mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos de la barra de cocina.

 _"Su peso es bajo para su estatura, y constantemente olvida comer debido a muchas horas de trabajo y a su tendencia de despertar generalmente tarde"_

Iba a objetar su aseveración pero continuó hablando.

 _"No come cerdo ni moluscos y gusta de comer lácteos siempre que sea posible"_ \- Me miró y dejó de hablar -

 _"Sí"_

 _"¿Sí a todo o si algo en especial?"_ \- Preguntó sin mirarme; o sea, ¿es chef o es doctora o mi madre?, me hizo sentir peor que a una niña regañada -

 _"Sí a todo, comenté"_ \- No tenía por qué sentirme avergonzada de mis gustos y en cuanto a eso de dormir hasta tarde ya me encargaré directamente con Reito por andar de chismoso; es entendible que le haya hablado de mi pero hay límites-

 _"Bueno"_ \- Dejó la libreta de lado - _"Ahora sé que usted no fue quien hizo la contratación si no Reito, en su cara se nota el asombro a esta situación, sin embargo el me pidió que pasara lo que pasara me asegurara de preparar algunas cosas para usted y si está de acuerdo podríamos arreglar algunas visitas semanales para la preparación de algunos alimentos e incluso clases de cocina. Mis referencias y conocimientos no le servirían de nada en este momento así que si me permite comenzaré a preparar algunas cosas"_

Medio aceptando la idea le dije que sí y comenzó a expandir sus cosas por toda la cocina. Afortunadamente la casa estaba limpia y el preparar té y comer yogurt no ensucia en nada.

 _"¿Ha tomado desayuno?" -_ Si supiera que acabo de levantarme hace 20 minutos... -

 _"No, aún no"_ \- Una mueca de reprobación total acompañó a la siguiente pregunta -

 _"¿Cómo prefiere la avena, fría o caliente?"_ \- Avena...-

 _"Fría"_

 _"Muy bien, en unos minutos estará listo todo"_

Y con ese comentario comenzó a preparar sus cosas. Al no saber cual era mi lugar ahí me retiré, fui al segundo piso en donde se encontraba mi recámara para comunicarme con Reito, no quería escuchar su voz y decidí enviarle mensajes. Las habilidades de la chef me dejaron sorprendida, desde el primer día y ni qué decir de su belleza. Fue así como un domingo normal comenzó lo que sería una interminable y lenta tortura para mi; muchas veces se me olvida que Natsuki trabaja para mi, o mejor dicho, que para ella soy sólo una cliente, una muy molesta que no se cansa de insinuarse y es verdad no me canso, porque aunque me conteste con monosílabos, aunque se haga la desentendida y aunque pretenda muchas cosas sé que hay algo, hay algo en esas miradas disimuladas, en esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Cada que la veo, cada que la recuerdo me cuesta entender que no puede ser una conquista, y en verdad lo he intentado, Natsuki es inmune a mis comentarios, a mis propuestas.

Al principio pensé que pretendía no escucharme, pero cuando está en la cocina es como si nada más existiera y cuando logro hablar con ella sólo se ríe o ladea la cabeza pensando que mis insinuaciones son broma, es exasperarte. Sé que las cosas no siempre resultan como yo quisiera, y aunque me duela aceptar las pocas mujeres que en verdad me han interesado son heterosexuales; pero al mirar a Natsuki, algo me dice que sí; también sé que mis maneras no son correctas que si de verdad quiero que me considere debo dejarme de tonterías, por eso heme aquí en sábado, a las 3 de la tarde, llegando 5 horas antes de lo que acostumbraba el último día de trabajo de la semana.

 _"¿Se encuentra bien?"_ \- Me preguntó Natsuki mientras me entregaba un plato bastante vistoso, era un filete de salmón bien cocido, espárragos y un bowl pequeño con sopa de poro y papa -

 _"¿Acaso me veo mal?"_ \- Le guiñé un ojo. Aunque intente no puedo dejar mis comentarios coquetos de lado -

 _"Se ve muy pensativa para ser fin de semana, generalmente está así los jueves o viernes"_ \- Tomó un vaso ancho en el cual agregó unas frambuesas congeladas, cubos de hielo y menta - _"Listo, provecho"_

 _"Gracias, se ve delicioso"_ \- Estaba por comenzar a comer en la barra, mientras fiel a mi costumbre veía como Natsuki terminaba de limpiar y guardar las cosas en el refrigerador para el desayuno de mañana, mañana por ser domingo ella no estaría aquí. De pronto se me ocurrió algo -

 _"Por qué no te sientas un momento, veo que hay mucha comida y me encantaría que me acompañaras"_

Todavía no logro descifrar su lenguaje corporal completamente pero sé que ese puchero tiene que ver con que aún no ha terminado de limpiar todo. Me puse de pie y comencé a servirle, mientras ella termina con sus quehaceres, sí algo conozco de ella es esa manía de mantener todo limpio.

 _"Sólo sopa estará bien"_

Nos tomó quizá 4 minutos terminar y ambas estábamos sentadas en el pequeño comedor, supuse que sería mejor ahí que en la barra.

 _"¿Cuántos años tienes?"_ \- Es ahora o nunca -

 _"34"_ \- ¿¡QUÉ?! -

Comentó sin dejar de ver el plato de sopa. Tomó un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca lentamente para después tomar agua fría. Pensé que tendría quizá 27 o 28, no imaginaba que sería más grande que yo. De Natsuki no sabía mucho, salvo que conocía a Reito y que era chef.

 _"¿Es en serio? te ves mucho más joven"_

 _"Es en serio"_ \- Dijo sonriendo - _"Eso se logra con una buena alimentación y al dormir 8 horas diarias"_

 _"Gracias por la información"_

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, jamás levantó la vista de su plato lo que me dio la oportunidad de mirarla y cuestionarme un poco más. ¿Tendrá pareja?, ¿Qué le gustará? ¿en sus ratos libres prefiere quedarse en casa o salir?, ¿dormirá desnuda?, ¿será activa o pasiva? Poco a poco esas preguntas se responderían pero tenía que hacer algo, algo más.

 _"¿Tienes planes para el resto de la tarde?"_ \- Lo hice -

 _"Necesita más comida?"_ \- Ella es tan considerada, si supiera lo que le quiero hacer -

 _"No, me refiero a si estás ocupada más tarde"_ \- Rápidamente contestó que sí -

 _"Oh"_ \- Oculté mi decepción en bocados más rápidos -

 _"Mi hermana me pidió ayuda para organizar una "reunión" en mi casa, esas mocosas seguramente harán de mi jardín un basurero si no estoy ahí para controlarlas"_

 _"¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?"_ \- Pregunté interesada, no podría estar con ella pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para conocer más sobre su vida, tristemente Natsuki es muy callada y tampoco hace el mínimo intento por preguntar sobre mi, dudo que Reito haya indagado sobre mi persona con ella, lo único que parece interesarle es si me gusta comer esto o aquello -

 _"Media hermana de hecho, tiene 18 años y vive con mi madre y mi padrastro pero estaba con la idea de una fiesta y como mis padres descansan sábado y domingo no quiso molestarlos, no pude resistir cuando me lo pidió con esa carita angelical, sólo acepté porque ella comprará todo y acordó quedarse a limpiar"_

 _"¿A qué se dedican tus padres?"_

 _"Ambos son doctores, pero ya están por retirarse"_

Podía escucharla hablar y hablar todo el tiempo. Sorpresivamente siguió hablando, pero el movimiento de sus labios me llevaba a pensar cosas y esas cosas tenían sonidos, sonidos de ambas en mi cama, a veces movía la cabeza para alentarla a que siguiera hablando.

 _"Y eso, dormir bastante tarde"_ \- Me perdí en mis fantasías pero hice como que le había puesto total atención -

 _"Vaya, al menos tus planes son mucho más divertidos que los míos"_ \- Fingí - _"Yo tendré que buscar algo en la televisión o dormir "_

 _"Eso es bueno también"_ \- Bingo, finalmente me está viendo a los ojos -

 _"Lo es pero sabes... a veces me gustaría compartir esas cosas con alguien más"_

 _"¿Sus amigos viven lejos?"_ \- Tan inocente -

 _"No con ellos, me refiero a alguien más..."_ \- Afortunadamente no tuve que seguir y entendió-

 _"Oh, alguien como un novio"_

 _"Sí, digo no"_ \- Demonios-

 _"Digamos que los hombres, no son lo mío"_ \- Más directa no puedo ser, vamos Natsuki, reacciona por favor -

 _"Bueno, muchas gracias por compartir pero debo marcharme"_

Derrotada acepté que tendría que ser más directa con ella pero quizá en otra ocasión. Amablemente Natsuki esperó a que me levantara para ponerse ella de pie. Toda la cocina estaba limpia, las cosas que había preparado estaban guardadas en refractarios, esperando a ser comidas el día de mañana.

 _"Espero descanse"_

 _"Espero impaciente a el lunes para vernos"_ \- Me atreví a besar su mejilla y al menos logré la reacción que esperaba -

 _"B, buenas noches"_ \- Una reacción que lo decía todo o nada -

* * *

 **N/A:** Muy buenas tardes, noches, días a todos.

Muchas gracias por su lectura de este pequeño fic que constará de 2 partes, ¿logrará Shizuru algo más con Natsuki? ¿Natsuki es lesbiana?, las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, mismo que llevo ya a la mitad. Deam! estas mini vacaciones forzadas me están cayendo de maravilla.

Y ya que honestamente no tengo nada por hacer, les contaré un poco de mi en caso de que estén interesados (lo dudo) o por si también están en medio del ocio. Ya estoy medio ruca, por lo que no se me da mucho eso de salir y bla bla, trabajo en un hotel, para gente con cantidades estúpidas de dinero que no saben en donde gastarlo y como buen Septihambre he decidido a regañadientes tomar unos días; aunque siempre hay trabajo ahora tengo relativamente poco por hacer. Me gusta mucho leer a autores latinoamericanos y es que mi carrera universitaria fue literatura, ahora estoy traumada con Idea Vilariño.

Muchos años de mi vida fui enfermiza y por eso en varios de mis fics retomo esos temas como los hospitales y la alimentación; nada que una vida alejada del alcohol, cigarro y carnes puedan sobrellevar -_- (cigarro why!) era eso o vivir internada y me conozco el sistema de salud tan precario en mi país, no gracias.

Mi pareja insiste en que debo de terminar _"Lo que queda"_ antes de andar publicando cualquier cosa pero las cosas no funcionan así; debo tener la mente despejada para esa historia puesto que me cuesta ahora mucho el entrar en esos personajes tan pesados.

Ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño relato y les recuerdo que me fascina leer sus reviews y acepto solicitudes de historias.

Nos leemos muy muy pronto, ciao!


	5. Chef a domicilio - Parte 2

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Chef a domicilio P2

Estos días he estado más ausente de lo que esperaba y por ende no he podido ver a Natsuki tanto como quisiera. Incluso si intento llegar antes a casa ella ya no está.

La comida nunca me ha faltado; Natsuki se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme varios snacks y bebidas porque sabe que llego cansada a querer solamente dormir. El fin de semana me fui temprano de la oficina, estaba enojada y alterada, salí a las 11 de la mañana y llegué a casa rápido y a la entrada estaba el pequeño auto de Natsuki.

Abrí con cuidado y dejé en la sala mi bolsa y zapatos, antes de entrar a la cocina me aseguré de que mi cabello se viera bien y acomodé mi blusa blanca para que las cosas... se vieran mejor. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa, la más lejana, preparando rápidamente cosas mientras hablaba con alguien por el celular; desde donde estaba no podía escuchar bien, me acerqué con cuidado; Natsuki estaba hirviendo algo.

 _"Lo sé lo sé, ya tengo todo listo, es sólo emplatar mi parte" -_ Suena a trabajo, bien -

 _"A las malditas 7 estaré ahí"_ \- Y cortó la llamada con un gruñido y una mueca; finalmente notó mi presencia cuando estaba ya frente a ella.

 _"Señorita Fujino, buenas tardes, no la vi llegar"_

Me acerqué un poco más y traté de sonreír mientras la miraba, han pasado varios días desde que nos vimos y estaba con la expectativa de su comportamiento después de la despedida de aquella noche; al parecer no le dio tanta importancia porque ahora está como si no hubiera sucedido nada; quizá yo le di mucha importancia, quizá prefiere pasarlo como si nada.

 _"Debes estar muy concentrada, llegué hace un par de minutos" -_ Fiel a mi costumbre con ella, me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina para mirarla trabajar. El día de hoy se veía espectacular, llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul, una blusa blanca de mangas y cuello elegante, cinturón y zapatos negros; un mandil color tinto le protegía la ropa; el cabello levantado. Las manos de Natsuki eran muy delgadas, sus dedos no tan largos y con algunos cortes típicos de su profesión. No lleva ningún tipo de joyería y de su cuerpo emana un aroma muy agradable y fresco.

 _"Un poco, ya casi termino lo que le dejaré para el fin de semana"_ \- La cantidad nuevamente era como para alimentar a toda una familia -

 _"¿Te gustaría comer conmigo hoy?"_

 _"Uhh, ¿Salir a algún lugar?"_

 _"Como la semana pasada esperaba que me acompañaras" -_ Sonrió un poco, miraba alrededor todo lo que estuvo preparando ya estaba en recipientes -

 _"Puedo hacer tiempo"_ \- Y fui la mujer más feliz -

En primera instancia porque su afirmación iba acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa y porque finalmente podría pasar más tiempo con ella. He descubierto que por supuesto a través de la comida Natsuki habla, y mucho. Yo me encargué de poner la mesa y ella de servirnos, en un momento de ensueño me pude ver realmente con ella, haciendo esto todos los días, no porque sienta que ya es hora de estar con alguien, sino porque ella en verdad me hace sentir que lo anhelo. Nos sentamos una en frente de la otra; el menú consistía en una entrada de rollos vietnamitas muy sencillos con menta, cangrejo y zanahoria, de plato fuerte Pad Thai vegetariano, a pesar de esa figura tan delgada he visto que Natsuki come mucho. Decidí atacar mientras espolvoreaba cacahuate molido a la pasta.

 _"Sonabas molesta, al terminar esa llamada telefónica, ¿todo bien?_ \- Limpió sus labios antes de contestar -

 _"Sí era mi jefa, tenemos un evento en la noche y no puedo esperar a que termine"_

 _"¿Evento?"_

 _"Sí, además de usted y otro cliente regular que tengo, trabajo principalmente con una chef en sus restaurantes y a veces le solicitan a ella servicio privado de catering"_

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que se dedicaba solamente a personas como yo - _"Y ...¿ hay algún problema con el evento de esta noche?"_

 _"Fue de último momento, así que no reaccioné de la mejor manera al haber modificado mi noche"_ \- Interesante -

 _" ¿Tenías planes?"_

 _"Quería descansar y dormir temprano"_ \- Su expresión fue de cansancio, me sentí avergonzada de no haber pensado que le estoy quitando el tiempo - _"Gracias por invitarme a comer, es agradable tomarse un descanso antes del ajetreo de esta noche"_

 _"Me alegro, pensé que quedarte podría estar robando mucho de tu tiempo"_

Natsuki incluso se quedó por más de 1 hora, en donde improvisó un postre y pasamos a la sala a tomar café. Cuando se fue eran casi las 3 de la tarde, se despidió pronto y me deseó un fin de semana relajado. Por la noche, hablé con Reito para sacarle información; él descubrió mis intenciones y me dijo que tampoco sabía mucho de ella, que era muy reservada en cuanto a su vida personal pero que estaba seguro que por el momento no salía con nadie; que su jefa tenía un enamoramiento medio raro con ella pero que era todo lo que sabía.

La información me dejó más intranquila que antes pues no podría averiguar nada porque no puedo ser tan directa con Natsuki sobre algo que se supone no debería saber.

La siguiente semana teníamos una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la absorción de una compañía pequeña a la nuestra, yo jamás me encargo de nada sobre esos eventos pero sin dudar nominé el servicio de una joven chef que conocía para el servicio de la reunión y ahí se desencadenó una serie de eventos horribles que me dejaron con el peor sabor de boca.

Natsuki agradeció la oportunidad; se le entregaron instrucciones y quedó de acuerdo en que llevaría a un par de ayudantes. Esa noche hice el mejor intento para verme bien, era la ocasión perfecta para hablar con Natsuki, además el contexto ayudaría porque no estaríamos en mi casa. Ella vestía de pantalón negro con su ya habitual camiseta blanca de mangas, traía al igual que sus compañeras una linda corbata obscura de estilo diamante. Si todo salía como lo había planeado en mi mente podríamos irnos juntas en la noche.

Un par de veces pasé a su lado y le guiñé el ojo, ella correspondió con unas sonrisas. Uno de nuestros invitados se pasó de copas y varias veces abusó de su persona aparentando amabilidad y compañerismo al tocarme la espalda, los hombros y poner sus manos alrededor de mi cintura; me sentía presionada y comprometida, lanzaba varias miradas hacia Natsuki esperando que no viera las escenas de las cuales no me podía zafar tan fácilmente. Avanzada la noche perdí los estribos, varios hombres y mujeres comenzaron a hostigar a la chef, quien amablemente les ofrecía algún bocadillo, de repente se excusaba retirándose a ir por más bandejas.

Había dominado la situación magistralmente, hasta que Yuuki Nao apareció y todo se derrumbó. En compañía ambas reían a carcajadas, Yuuki san osó al tomarle de las manos, a acercarse a ella demasiado mientras reían, le acomodó la corbata de una manera tan íntima que hicieron que mis colaboradores dejaran de convivir para mirar lo que sucedía. La vista se me nubló y fui directo a ellas;

 _"Te pagamos para trabajar y servir comida, no para cortejar a los invitados"_ \- Fueron mis horribles palabras hacia la chef -

Natsuki se quedó sin habla, nunca me he llevado bien con Yuuki san y después de esto no había posibilidad de algo diferente; algo intentó decir la pelirroja pero Natsuki la interrumpió para disculparse por la vergüenza que nos había hecho pasar y por comprometer la celebración. Colérica Yuuki se fue a la salida en silencio; todos la miraban y se apartaban de su camino. Natsuki dio instrucciones a sus ayudantes para que continuaran y finalizaran el servicio; después de una reverencia cuando nos encontrábamos solas se retiró.

Por habladurías de algunos colaboradores supe que ellas eran amigas; Natsuki no regresó a mi casa el fin de semana y el lunes temprano por la mañana una mujer llamada Tokiha Mai se presentó a mi casa, diciendo ser mi nueva chef a domicilio, han pasado 2 meses y de Natsuki no he vuelto a saber.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola a todos! Ojalá les haya gustado la segunda parte de esta historia, el siguiente capítulo será la conclusión.

Les ofrezco una disculpa muy grande por cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, este capítulo lo he subido desde la oficina y si no lo hacía hoy no podría hacerlo el fin de semana.

Espero ver sus reviews!


	6. Chef a domicilio - Parte 3

De Mai Hime nada me pertenece, sólo tomé prestado.

* * *

Chef a domicilio P-3

Ni siquiera cuando estaba más desesperada intenté preguntarle a Reito sobre Natsuki y eso que he salido un par de veces con él; la última vez que nos vimos me dijo que celebraría su cumpleaños en la enorme casa de sus padres, por supuesto me invitó; le dije que no creía asistir.

No puedo quejarme de mi nueva chef; los platillos de la señorita Tokiha son deliciosos, ella generalmente me trae la comida ya preparada y los sábados he estado tomando clases de cocina con ella, cosa que nunca pude acordar con Natsuki. Hoy sábado acordamos vernos por la noche pues ambas estábamos con trabajo durante el día. Mai me pidió que dejara de ser tan formal con ella y le llamara por su nombre de base, sin embargo no puedo hacer que me llame por el mío y sigue llamándome por mi apellido.

Cuando Mai se presentó a mi casa mencionó ser mi nueva chef y se disculpó por el cambio y los problemas que pudo haber resultado la noticia tan abrupta, amablemente preguntó si era mi deseo continuar con el servicio a lo que contesté que sí, esperando tal vez volver a ver a Natsuki algún día tocando a mi puerta. He pensado mucho, muchas veces si se fue por cómo la traté aquella noche o si se marchó porque pensó que ese suceso había sido decisivo para mi para eliminar nuestro trato, no sé cual de las dos opciones es peor y no me perdonaré jamás por mi falta de tacto, pasa más el tiempo y los momentos que compartimos se van haciendo borrosos en mi memoria, ahora es más difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme, para saludarla si la volviera a ver.

Mai llegó a mi casa con ropa casual, dijo que había descansado de su trabajo pero que por nada del mundo se perdería la clase;

 _"Pudiste haberme dicho que era tu día de descanso y pudimos haber agendado la clase para otro día"_ \- Comenté mientras me lavaba las manos -

 _"Para nada, hoy es perfecto"_

Hoy iba a aprender a hacer risotto, Mai trajo las cosas y con sus instrucciones terminamos pronto. Trajo consigo también unos postres y cenamos juntas, como si un par de buenas amigas se tratara. Tomábamos vino blanco, sólo una copa porque ella tenía que manejar y porque iba bien con la cena. Al abrir la caja del postre vi que era una tarta de queso y frutos rojos.

 _"Es mi favorita"_ \- Le dije mientras buscaba 2 platos -

 _"Lo sé, Natsuki me dijo"_ \- ¡¿QUIÉN?!"

 _"¿Conoces a Natsuki?"_

 _"Por supuesto"_ \- Me miró como si de una locura se trataba - _"soy su jefa, ¿no se supone que habían hablado sobre el cambio?"_

No quería meter en problemas a Natsuki con su jefa pero quería aclarar las cosas y ya que ella no estaba aquí Mai podría decirme algo. Me serví otra copa de vino y al ofrecerle una más se negó, sin embargo trajo su silla cerca de la mía y en espera estaba de lo que fuera a decirle, Mai era una chismosa.

 _"Antes que todo, te ofrezco una disculpa" -_ su mirada de preocupación me alentó a continuar -

 _"Creo que de nada sirve ya, ocultar que la relación con Nastuki para mi nunca fue sólo laboral; desde el primer día que la conocí fantaseaba con ser algo más, soñaba con ser más que una cliente, pero ella lo dejó muy en claro, nunca correspondió mis insinuaciones y jamás me dio motivos para pensar que tenía una oportunidad. Abusando de mi posición y cegada por pasiones la humillé delante de muchas personas y ella decidió por mi finalizar nuestro contrato jamás firmado"_

 _"Eso fue la noche de la cena privada, fue usted quien le solicitó el servicio directamente a ella"_ \- Afirmó con las manos sobre la mesa - " _Esa noche Natsuki fue a verme para informarme del cambio, ella es tan reservada que no pensé que se tratara de algo como esto, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba cansada o no sé pues nunca habla de más"_

 _"Y con lo que le dije dudo que lo hiciera Mai, desde entonces he estado pensando en buscarla, en pedirle disculpas, ni siquiera pude pagarle el servicio"_ \- Confesé apenada mirando a todos lados menos al rostro de la joven chef -

 _"Vaya, es mucha información para una sola cena"_

 _"Lo siento"_ \- Hasta las ganas de comer postre se me fueron -

 _"De todas formas no puedo creer que Natsuki haya actuado así, debió haberme contado todo desde el principio, ¡me va a escuchar!" -_ Tomó su celular y parecía que iba a marcarle -

 _"Por favor no, creo que de mi tuvo suficiente"_

Mai guardó el celular y se quedó un par de horas más a conversar conmigo; ya muy entrada la noche me aseguró que Natsuki no era una persona rencorosa dejándome en una agonía peor de la que estaba; debe creerme una déspota y malcriada, Mai también agradeció la confianza, pese haber hablado sobre algo tan triste me sentí bien, más relajada; hasta que mi imprudencia me hizo preguntar por Natsuki y por Yuuki Nao, a lo que Mai respondió _"Esas dos tienen una historia interminable"_.

Esa fue la estocada final, las palabras que me he repetido día a día cuando intento preguntarle a Mai sobre Natsuki, si está bien si tiene alguna noticia sobre ella. Ni qué decir de Yuuki san, nunca nos hemos hablado y menos ahora.

Hoy sábado he cancelado mi clase semanal de cocina, pues pese a mis deseos de aprender he sido obligada a asistir a la cena en casa de los padres de Reito, en donde celebraban a lo grande el cumpleaños y anuncio de compromiso de su primogénito.

Saludé a unas personas y deambulé por la casa; en el jardín se colocó una carpa y muchísimas flores con luces, la velada era perfecta pero yo quería marcharme estaba cansada; me quedé porque mis padres también estaban invitados y no tardarían en llegar. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad decidí caminar a las mesas más alejadas del enorme jardín, en donde la música era baja, en donde la carpa ya no cubría. En la última mesa la mujer más hermosa que había visto estaba sola sentada, vistiendo un vestido verde largo, zapatillas negras colocadas en el suelo, el caballo adorablemente despeinado; concentrada en su celular, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó y al levantar la mirada sus ojos sorprendidos me encontraron.

 _"Kuga san"_ \- Estaba de pie, expuesta -

 _"Fujino san, buenas noches"_ \- Peinó su cabellera y dejó el celular en la mesa -

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ \- Carajo, de todo lo que podía decir... -

 _"Reito me invitó"_ \- Habló bajó, fue la excusa perfecta para acercarme -

 _"Lo sé, perdón, me refiero a qué haces aquí, tan lejos de todos"_

 _"Estoy cansada, me oculto de Reito, ya no quiero bailar"_ \- Los dedos de sus pequeños pies jugueteaban en el aire - _"¿Usted?"_

 _"Yo no sé bailar y quería un poco de paz, te lo he dicho antes háblame de tú"_

Natsuki me miró y me regaló una media sonrisa, una incómoda y falsa. Se puso los zapatos y sabía que estaba por marcharse.

 _"No puedo creer que estés aquí, no sabes cuantas veces esperé volver a verte"_ \- Tomé asiento a lado de ella y su rostro se tornó triste, como si tratara de pedir ayuda, pero no había nada más - _"Lo siento tanto Natsuki, no sabes cuanto, nunca debí hablarte así"_ \- Pero ella se puso de pie -

 _"No son necesarias sus disculpas, si me permite debo retirarme" -_ También me puse de pie y la tomé de las manos -

 _"Sólo dame 1 minuto y dejaré de molestarte"_ \- Probablemente mi tono fue de súplica y no iba a dejar que se marchara -

 _"Por los cielos, que hermoso par de señoritas"_ \- Pero mis padres llegaron. Mi padre se acercó a besarnos a ambas, como si conocieran a Natsuki de hace años; mi madre quien al parecer estaba más al tanto de la situación guardó su espacio y acabó con el incómodo momento que mi padre, o mejor dicho que yo había iniciado -

 _"Shizuru cariño, ¿quien es esta bella señorita?"_

"Madre, padre" - Al escuchar de quién se trataba, las mejillas de Natsuki enrojecieron- _"Les presento a la señorita Kuga Natsuki, amiga de Reito y una excelente chef"_

Ella les ofreció una reverencia y el desconcierto en el rostro de mi padre fue en demasía notorio, mi madre también la saludó; ella más discreta no dudó mirar entre ambas y su leve sonrisa confirmó que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo hace unos momentos.

 _"Mucho gusto señora y señor Fujino; Kuga Natsuki a sus órdenes"_

Mi padre no pudo seguir con tantas dudas y antes de que hablara mi madre fingió como sólo ella sabía.

 _"Kami, soy una tonta, olvidé algo en el auto, ya volvemos" -_ Y se llevó a mi padre del brazo -

 _"Yo también debo marcharme"_ \- Susurró Natsuki -

 _"Un minuto por favor, sólo un minuto" -_ Ella bajó la mirada y se abrió paso hacia la mesa, tomó sus cosas, me dio las buenas noches, era mi última oportunidad -

 _"Natsuki te extraño, sé que sabes lo que siento y nada podrá borrar lo que hice y saber eso será el recordatorio más grande, la razón más importante del porqué nunca estarás conmigo; a veces pienso que de no haberme comportado como lo hice, quizá pude haberme ganado tu cariño, porque por algunos momentos sentí que podía lograrlo, ¿estaba equivocada?"_

No pude recibir una respuesta, un montón de personas invadieron el jardín, todos se reunían en las mesas del centro, en donde Reito y su familia daban las gracias por la asistencia. Aunque intenté seguirla con la mirada no pude, el mar de gente me lo impidió, después mi padre me pidió que bailara con él, aunque tampoco sabe bailar no pude negarme a hacer el ridículo juntos. Al preguntarle por mi madre, dijo que estaba ocupada con una conocida y que después nos acompañaría.

Hoy domingo por la tarde, con los pies adoloridos descanso en mi sillón, fiel a mi costumbre de ver películas de bajo presupuesto estoy en espera de mis padres, quienes quisieron pasar a despedirse de mi antes de viajar de regreso a Kioto; incluso me ofrecí a preparar comida para ellos y aunque les informé por mi reciente enseñanza en la cocina dijeron que ellos se encargaban, que esperara y descansara.

Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando tocaron a mi puerta, estaba segura de que se quedarían a dormir en mi casa pues no se sienten confiados de viajar tan noche. Lo confieso, traía ya pijamas y el cabello suelto, al abrir unos ojos verdes me esperaban.

 _"Chef a domicilio"_ \- Dijo Natsuki con una caja de pizza y otras bolsas en las manos - _"Busco a la señorita Fujino Shizuru" -_ De sus manos una nota que me entregó, como si fuera de un deja vu y esta decía:

 _"No estabas equivocada, te extraño también"_

Me lance a sus brazos, sin importarme las cosas que traía, ahí en su cuerpo con nuestras frentes juntas dude cerca de sus labios y su certeza condujo los suyos a los míos.

 _"Ese servicio no está incluido señorita pero veremos que puedo hacer"_ \- Reí a carcajadas porque lo demás no importaba, ni cómo ni por qué, ya había esperado demasiado, siguiendo el juego le hablé desde la puerta, alejándome de ella -

 _"Creo que se equivoca de casa, la mujer que buscas... vive a lado"_

Entró una vez más a mi casa, en donde en silencio guardó una a una las cosas en la cocina, helado, frutas y muchas más cosas. Habiendo terminado, me llevó de la mano hacia la sala, nos sentamos y no me soltó.

" _¿Qué vamos a ver?"_ \- Preguntó como si no tuviéramos miles de cosas más importantes que hablar, que hacer; por un momento pensé que estaba bromeando y sonreí con ella, hasta que su mirada, sus cejas levantadas me dijeron que su comentario estaba lleno de verdad.

 _"Uhm, no he elegido pero"_ \- Tomé sus manos con más fuerza entre las mías - _"Creo que eso podría esperar"_ \- Besé su rostro delicadamente - _"¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir es maravilloso que hayas venido pero mis padres no tardan en llegar"_

En ese momento un timbre avisaba sobre un mensaje a mi celular, era mi madre; _"Vamos ya camino a Kioto, no se desvelen, besos cariño" -_ Instantáneamente miré a Natsuki pues ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo -

 _"Te extrañaba también, te extrañaba desde que trabajaba para ti, cuando por la tarde nos despedíamos en tu puerta, pero supe reconocer ese sentimiento cuando dejamos de vernos; después Mai me hablaba de ti cuando la veía; Reito me dijo que no irías a su fiesta, jamás me imaginé verte ahí, luego tu madre confundió las cosas y estuvimos charlando y me pidió que nos diéramos una oportunidad más, pensó que eras mi novia"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

 _"Shizuru, no quiero que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de aquella noche y sé que para que no se repita necesitamos conocernos, y yo no soy la más expresiva o comunicativa pero prometo intentarlo, sé que puedo lograrlo"_

Había tanto por preguntarle, tanto que decirle pero esto, escucharla decir esas palabras, tomadas de las manos, nuestras miradas unidas se hacían una promesa y las grandes historias de amor así comienzan, así comenzaba realmente la nuestra. En la calidez de mi hogar, el que quería compartir con ella descansamos; le dije que mi madre debió haber visto de más nuestra interacción de anoche y entendió lo que quiso; me dijo que entre ella y Yuuki san no había nada romántico.

 _"Sólo comeremos este montón de cosas porque es un día especial, mañana le diré a Mai que se más estricta con tu alimentación"_

 _"Pensé que regresarías a..."_

 _"No mezclo mi vida privada con el trabajo"_ \- Dijo mientras me servía helado -

 _"¿No?"_

 _"No puedo trabajar para mi novia"_

 _"¿Novia?"_ \- Deje de abrir la bolsa que tenía en la manos -

 _"Si tu me aceptas"_ -

Con besos le entregaría día a día el alma, porque ya era suyo mi corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hola que tal; primero que nada, esta historia tuvo un final tan diferente a todas las demás que he hecho, tan diferente que sentí que no fui yo quien la escribió.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios e ideas para nuevos relatos.

Saludos a todos!


End file.
